The Fellowship of the Ring
The Fellowship of the Ring is a third-person action role-playing video game developed by Monolith Productions and published by Warner Bros. Games which takes place in the world of J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium but in an altered reality where Agandaûr is the cause of it. Story "Gandalf once told me that all we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. But there are times...when it's easier said than done." - Frodo Baggins Setting The story takes place after the Nine Walkers set out from Rivendell to before they break in Amon Hen, with Gandalf leaving midway through the game due to his stand-off with the Balrog. But instead of witnessing the events like in the book and the films, it revolves around Agandaûr's ambition to reform Angmar as well as his plot to break the Fellowship and take the Ring to give to Sauron, not trusting Saruman's alliance but fully counting on the Ring's corruptible influence. The Fellowship also frequently run into a wandering Ranger named Talion with a wraith residing within him as well as various other characters from both of the film trilogies. Gameplay The game is set in a fully open world of Middle-Earth, and features various role-playing game elements such as experience points and skills. As you progress in the game, each Fellowship member will grow stronger the more you use him, but so will their enemies. Unlike the Shadow of Mordor, you can switch between the nine members, only losing Gandalf about midway through the game. All characters also have light and heavy attacks and can roll, block and counter enemy attacks. There is also points where the Fellowship may rest, accept new quests, speak to people and stock up on new supplies. Such places are the Prancing Pony, Rhosgobel or even the inn in Laketown and/or Dale. Since the game takes place in an altered timeline, the entire Fellowship may enter the wraith world with Frodo using the One Ring. There, they can slow down time, teleport over distances and see targets from afar (though Legolas can do the latter very well without it). Each time they do so, however, their attacks and other actions become darker and more aggressive and there are some events where using the Ring would be unavoidable. The quests they partake can be completed in various ways. They can choose to engage in regular melee combat, or instead stealthily move through the shadows, or perhaps use a bow or other ranged weapon to take out his targets from a distance - and there are some quests that will require one of the others. Every different play style will give the player different runes, which allows them to either upgrade their abilities through their individual skill trees. Each Fellowship member also has a unique X-Ray attack (much akin to the ones in Mortal Kombat games) and can all dual wield with various melee weapons they pick up in their travels. Between the Fellowship members are the Support conversations (akin to the Fire Emblem games) in which they are ranked the more they interact with each other. * Abilities * Supports Weapons * Axes: Any character (except Gandalf and Legolas) can wield these depending on the size. * Bows: Any character (except Gandalf) can wield these depending on the size. * Chakrams: Any character (except Gandalf) can wield these depending on the size. * Crossbows: Any character (except Gandalf) can wield these depending on the size. * Daggers: Any character can wield these. * Longswords: Only tall characters can wield these. * Spears: Any character can wield these depending on the size. * Shortswords: Any character can wield these depending on the size. * Whips: Any character can wield these depending on the size. Other Items * Ent Draft: An essential item for the Hobbits, though a little rare to find. If consumed, a Hobbit may grow in size until at least as tall as a Man and/or Elf - which would take up to 9 of these. The first of its kind is handed to them by Radagast. * Kingsfoil: Restores HP. There are different sizes of it; the larger in size, the more HP is healed. Also cures Poison. * Elixir: Restores MP. * Herbal Tea: Increases agility for the duration of battle. * Necromancer's Amulet: Damage averts to healing for the duration of battle. Very rare. * Mythril Steel: Defense is increased for the duration of battle. * Blue Orb: Allows character to learn water-related spells when equipped. * Red Orb: Allows character to learn fire-related spells when equipped. * Green Orb: Allows character to learn nature-related spells when equipped. * Black Orb: Allows character to learn dark magic spells when equipped. * Gold Orb: Allows character to learn light-related spells when equipped. Characters Playable * Frodo Baggins - A Hobbit of the Shire and Bearer of the One Ring. He's the only playable member who possesses the One Ring - which is the only way to enter the wraith world, and is available all throughout the game as it mainly centers on him and his struggle with the Ring, and later his revenge against both Celebrimbor for the Ring's corruptive influence and Agandaûr for the attacks against the Company. * Samwise Gamgee - A Hobbit of the Shire and gardener of the Baggins family. While the humblest out of the bunch (and the first to mistrust Gollum), his unwavering loyalty to Frodo - and eventually the rest of the Fellowship - is what sees their journey through despite the odds. He's also the strongest of the four Hobbits. * Merry Brandybuck - A companion and cousin of Pippin. Within the Company, he's Frodo's partner-in-crime and is the fastest of the four Hobbits, even outpacing Legolas in terms of both movements and attacks. * Pippin Took - A companion and cousin of Merry and the most foolish of the four. He's the second effective ranged attacker but is most suitable with throwing arms. * Aragorn - A Ranger of the North destined to reclaim the throne of Gondor. * Legolas - An Elf of Mirkwood who has been with the Rangers for a little under sixty years. Though he's in the Fellowship to represent his people, unknown to them he has another purpose entirely - in search for a friend who has gone missing since the Battle of the Five Armies. While he acknowledges his companions, he wishes to remained tight-lipped on personal matters. * Gimli - A Dwarf of Erebor and son of Gloin, who was part of Thorin's Company. As the only Dwarf in the Company, he is by default one of the strongest able to take down a troll by himself. He also acts as the Fellowship's treasurer and is the only one who can mine. His weapons of choice are many types of axes utilized in battle. * Boromir - Son of the Steward of Gondor. He soon works under Saruman in secret to retrieve the Ring only for Gondor's safety. He's mainly at odds with Aragorn but the first to befriend the Hobbits since the company's formation. * Gandalf - As one of the five Wizards of the Istari, he is by default the most powerful member in the Fellowship with many abilities within his pool. Unlike his companions, he can only be player-controlled for a short period of time until he leaves the Company to deal with the Balrog, therefore presumed dead. Allies * Arwen - A half-Elven princess betrothed to Aragorn and daughter of Elrond. She acts as a spiritual guidance for the Fellowship to counter Agandaûr's mental attacks. * Beleram - A giant eagle who the Fellowship finds and restores to health, consequently becoming their ally in times of great need - much akin to the relationship between Gandalf and Gwaihir. He served this same role for Eradan, Farin and Andriel in "War in the North". * Bilbo Baggins - Frodo's uncle who had found the One Ring in Gollum's cave sixty years earlier and had it with him since before Frodo inherited it. He currently resides in Rivendell recounting his tale through writing in his Red Book. * Dain Ironfoot - The finest Dwarven general in all the North, he leads the resistance against the invading Angmar forces. He's a bit weary of the Fellowship at first, even if they help take part in the assault. * Dwalin - Balin's younger brother who was part of Thorin's Company sixty years back. He is currently at a personal war with the orcs that murdered Balin and Ori at the attempt of retaking Moria, and will many times reject Gimli's help. * Faramir - The younger brother of Boromir who set out from Gondor in search of him despite orders to protect the borders of Ithilien, taking with him a handful of loyal Rangers. He soon crosses paths with his brother's companions, who soon discover his true purpose - to please his father and the current Steward of Gondor, Denethor. * Gloin - Father of Gimli and once a treasurer for Thorin's Company. When the Fellowship venture unto Erebor, it is Gloin who willingly assists the Fellowship on many quests there and eventually retaking Erebor from Agandaûr's clutches. * Gorthaur - A mysterious hooded figure who's just a little more taller than the Hobbits. While he seems to be a valuable ally, only he knows a lot more about the Quest than he lets on, and of his true intentions for actively opposing Agandaûr. He first appears after a horrific event that has befallen the Fellowship. * Nori - An older brother of Ori who accompanies Dwalin and a few other Dwarves to Moria in order to avenge their fallen friends. * Radagast - The Brown Wizard who resides in the woods of Rhosgobel, which provide respite for the Fellowship following their run-in with Wulfrun. He's the one who gives the company hope that Gandalf may have triumphed over the Balrog and may have secretly stowed from Fangorn with jugs of Ent Draft, which the Hobbits find useful due to its...effects. * Talion - Years prior to the Fellowship's formation, Talion was killed during a watch and consequently resurrected to avenge the deaths of both himself and his family with the help of Celebrimbor, now a wraith that lies hidden within the Ranger. The Fellowship will soon discover the connection between Celebrimbor and the One Ring, while the ideals of theirs and those of Talion clash at times. He was the main protagonist in the "Shadows of Mordor". * Thranduil - The Elvenking of Mirkwood and father of Legolas. He does not take Angmar's threats against his son well, and is initially distrustful of the Fellowship until they save his life. Enemies * Agandaûr - One of Sauron's vile lieutenants who is currently helping Sauron retake Angmar by crushing the forces of the North while at the same time divide and conquer the Fellowship to steal the One Ring to avoid his own destruction, capturing some of them in the process in attempt to break them. He was the main villain from the "War in the North". * Azog - Once a great Pale Orc who planned to conquer the North under his defeat at the hands of Thorin, he was resurrected by Agandaûr's dark magic and now serves as a revenant under his service, becoming one of the Fellowship's greatest adversaries. * Gollum - This slinking creature, once a Hobbit named Smeagol until the Ring took hold, becomes the Fellowship's temporary ally while they infiltrate Dol Guldur to rescue the captured Legolas and Gimli. In truth, he's under Agandaûr's employ to both disable the Fellowship and discover Saruman's true intentions. * Saruman - Once a great wizard of the High Order until his fall when he forged an alliance with Sauron, believing that against the Enemy there will be no victory. He is at odds with Agandaûr, and overtime would manage to sway Boromir to his service. * Smaug - Thought to have been killed by Bard the Bowman, he is revived as a revenant alongside Azog to again make trouble for the North. But Agandaûr is unaware that Smaug has some grisly intentions of his own... * Snaga - An orc scout under Saruman's employ. He leads his pack to ambush both the Fellowship and Agandaûr's cult. * Wulfrun - The leader of the Cult of the Lidless Eye, he serves as an subordinate to Agandaûr. His past and origins are a mystery to all, even his own lord Agandaûr. He first made his appearance in "War in the North". Category:Monolith Productions Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Role-playing Game Category:Third-Person Category:Warner Brothers Category:RPG Category:RPGs Category:"T" Rated